deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor VS Blanka
' Thor VS Blanka' is a What-If Death Battle Description Two Champions of their countries who use electricity battle who comes out on top? Interlude Wiz: These two fighters are known for lots of things they are both masters of electricity and champions of their nations always fighting to protect others Boomstick: And winning Death Battles they are definitely good at that like Thor the God of Thunder ''' Wiz: And Blanka the Man-Beast of Brazil '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle Thor Wiz: Thor is the Mighty God of Thunder and was originally inspired by Norse Mythology and got his own comic Boomstic: Thor was born in the Mysterious Sky Land known as Asgard and was born to The All Father and The Earth Mother The most powerful of the Asgardians and raised to become the Ultimate Warrior Wiz: Although he was raised in Asgard Thor decided to help the people of earth and joined the Avengers as one of Earth's Strongest heroes Boomstick: Thor is definitely a badass he can lift over a million tonnes move at an extremely fast rate and survive the Vacuum of space ' Wiz: Thor can also fly can never feel tired has Super human durability and has a Super breath '''Boomstick: Thor's primary weapon is his hammer Mjojner and while it may look like some hammer you buy in the toy store it is far from it ' Wiz: Mjojner was forged from a Dwarf Star which means it hits like a tank and it is bound to Thor and can shoot lightening bolts and a massive beam known as a God blast capable of slaying Entities '''Boomstick: Mjojner isn't the only thing Thor has he wears the Belt of Strength which doubles his Strength and power Wiz: Thor can summon Storms, Hurricanes and shoot massive Electric blasts from his hammer that can defeat tonnes of foes and has a minor healing factor 'Boomstick: Thor has defeated the Hulk, matched Iron Man , boxed Captain America to a standstill and even defeated entities like Sliver Surfer and Galactus ' Wiz: But Thor is vulnerable to extreme physical Trauma and is Mortal he can also be phased by attacks from people even though this has almost no effect on him Thor is also extremely cocky and Arrogant which can lead to his downfall 'Boomstick: But with abilities like that Thor Powers make him a powerful opponent to anyone he fights ' Thor: Next? Blanka Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years